


That Kool-Aid Stole My Testicles

by Castianity_x



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castianity_x/pseuds/Castianity_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan finds a vial of bright red liquid on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kool-Aid Stole My Testicles

**Author's Note:**

> I just now realized that I had this as Eridan/Karkat. Oopsies guys. This is definitely Eridan/Dave

T'was an average afternoon at the Strider-Ampora residence. Dave was positioned on the deep blue couch, a bag of Dorito's in one hand and his laptop sitting in his lap. His shades were off and laying on the coffee table. Eridan was out on the balcony, bright eyed and smiling softly as he stared at the ocean. Dave had bought this house for them nearly a year ago, to satisfy Eridan's need to be around water. Back at their old house, up in Houston, Eridan had painted every wall an ocean related color. Had every floor carpeted a different shade of ocean blue. He had pictures of beaches, lakes, ponds and rivers on the walls. But what ticked Dave off the most, was the music. One day Eridan had come home with a bag full of sand and seashells in one hand, and a CD in the other. From that day on, Ocean Sounds: Lively Edition was played on repeat 24/7. Loudly. But Dave couldn't bring himself to be upset with his boyfriend. He missed the water. Eridan had left behind his entire planet to be with Dave, and Houston didn't exactly offer much to soothe his wants. Dave figured that it was the least he could do to move closer to the water. That meaning at the very edge of Texas, right on the beach. There was clean, beautiful ocean and not a single neighbor for miles and miles. Eridan hummed curiously when his eyes landed on a peculiar vial of bright red liquid that was halfway-buried in the sand. He turned around and walked back into the house so that he could get to the house, otherwise known as the beach where the vial was. He walked past Dave, who only glanced up when he heard the door close. It wasn't abnormal for Eridan to be outside, he practically lived out there. But for some reason, Dave felt a bit...odd about it this time. Maybe it was the never good look of curiosity in his eyes, or the fact that he hadn't let Dave know he was going out. Whatever it was, Dave felt it standing behind him with a knife. Metaphorically of course. Eridan stepped out the front door and scanned the beach, his eyes scanning the sand until he saw the vial. He rushed towards it, dropping to his knee's when he reached it. Getting a closer look at the red liquid made Eridan decide that it was Kool-Aid. He popped open the lid and brought the vial to his lips, unaffected by the sand that was on the ring. He quickly drank the 'Kool-Aid', only realizing that it wasn't Kool-Aid at all after he'd drunken it. By that time, his vision had already blurred to nothing more than bright white light. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eridan woke up in his bed a few hours later. He was naked, and his lower regions felt strange. Eridan groaned and sat up, feeling around for his glasses. He found them after a minute or so and put them on, only to look down and see..that Kool-Aid had stolen his testicles. Or more like, replaced them. Replaced with a human one. Eridan shakily reached up to touch his horns...which weren't there. That Kool-Aid had made him human.

"Yeah, those are gone too. You have really got to stop drinking everything you see." Dave said from where he stood, up against the wall with his arms crossed. Eridan pouted miserably.

"I'm in no mood for your lecturin' right noww, Da'e. That Kool-Aid stole my testicles."


End file.
